Gone With Sin
by iliv3bymu5ic
Summary: Stockholm syndrome. His hands bring me pain, but so much pleasure. His face brings me fear, but so many dreams. His torture is only mine.
1. Gone with Sin- Play

**Chapter One- Play **

Sweat trailed down the side of her temple. Originating from her hairline, trailing down her neck, between her breasts. She huffed, giving out a heavy sigh, as she pinched the neckline of her tank top, airing herself out. The keys jingled in her hand, as she inserted one into the door keyhole, turning to lock. She walked out from under the roof of the porch, striding out into the blazing, hot sun, jumping into her jeep. The engine revved as she started up her vehicle, backing away from the empty parking lot, and speeding down the road. She coughs into her hand, feeling the phlegm disperse from the back of her throat. She pulls into the parking lot of the solitude bar/diner named "Luna Mesa".

Naomi Barrera craned her neck to the side, feeling her muscles stretch, and relax as she righted herself, hopping off her vehicle. Her legs automatically moved towards the old building, up the stairs, like she had been all her life. She pushed the door open, breathing in deeply. Inhaling the musky smell that resonated from the wooden architecture, followed by the sweet, cancerous smell of smoke that filled the room. She smiled slightly to herself, watching the old man, behind the bar, she grew up knowing.

"Hey there darlin'," Walter smiled from behind the counter.

"Hi Walter," I coughed, taking a seat.

"That cough is getting nastier, baby girl," he said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

I chuckled, nodding in agreement. "Been busting my ass off. Haven't taken a break,"

"Hard worker. Just like your papa," he chuckled.

I smiled, "You think I can get one of your famous soups Walter. Please?" I smiled widely, batting my eyelashes jokingly.

He nodded, "Comin' right up," He walked away, heading to the back of the kitchen.

I giggled, spinning in my seat, wiggling around to the music.

She stops moving, sits still, picking napkins from the holder from the edge of the bar. She lays them out across the counter, ripping pieces up and placing them anonymously out in front of her.

The screen door behind her creaked open, slamming only seconds after.

"Well, look who it is. Sweet little Bon Bon," a deep chuckle resonated behind her.

I sighed, rolling my eyes, slowly turning in my chair. "How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not a fucking marshmallow, Mac," I sneered, facing him.

He stood there. Wearing his overalls, splattered in grease and dirt. His light, brown hair, dark from the grime, and stuck to his face from the sweat. A smirk obviously displayed, across his face.

"Why are you here so early?" he strutted towards me.

" Got off early," I shrugged.

"What, no snotty little rug rats need dancing lessons?" he chuckled, "No slut bitch want teachings on dancing?" he stood beside me.

"I don't give lessons to stripper bitches Mac. You know that," I chewed on my lip.

His eyes glanced over me, "That's a shame," he muttered, "they could learn a thing or two from you," his voice husky, as his eyes met mine.

"They wouldn't be able to handle moves like mine," I smirked.

He grinned, "No...no they can't," he pressed up against me, knocking me off my seat, pressing me against the counter. His hands slapped against my thigh, roughly digging his fingers tips, running them up my thigh. His face pressed against mine, inhaling deeply. His hips ground against me. The hem of my skirt bunched in his fists. His other hand smack against my ass, squeezing it and rubbing it roughly. I hissed, turning my head slightly to the side, semi facing him. I unconsciously rolled my ass back against his grinding hips, feeling him poke against me. I licked my bottom lip lightly.

"Damn, girl! When ya' gonna let me get to that ass Bee Bee?" he growled.

I gave out a sound between a chuckle and a giggle, "When you get the right set of tools, Mac," I gritted, feeling his thick fingers knead my skin.

He bumped his hips against my ass, hard, pinning me harder against the counter. "What makes you think I ain't got em'?" his hands began to lift my skirt.

I reached down, trying to pry them off. "Mac, stop," I chuckled, hoping the situation was a joke.

His grip became rougher. I twisted in his arms as he growled in my ear. I grabbed at his shoulder, attempting to put distance between us. "Mac! Stop it!" I exhaled sharply. His hands just gripping at me tighter, pulling me, more, against him.

There was a loud bang that came from behind her.

"Mac, you best let her go son," Walter warned in a cold whisper.

Mac stared the man down. His jaw clenched and demeanor tensed. He slowly let his hands drop from her hips and she turned, sighing deeply, and resonating to her seat.

Walter remained contact with Mac, as Naomi took the bowl of warm soup, placed it in front of her, giving her silent thanks.

Mac walked down a few stools, angrily plopping himself down. Reaching over the bar, he grabs for the bottle of Jack and a glass, aimlessly pouring himself a shot.

"You shouldn't encourage him like that," Walter began, "You and I both know how he is. He doesn't take lightly to games like that Naomi," he disciplined, his thick accent, spilling with frustration.

I looked down, spinning my spoon around the bowl, slowly stirring the soup. "I'm sorry Walt," I pouted, not really having an excuse to give.

He sighed and nodded, "Eat your soup, dulcé," he tapped his knuckle on the wooden counter, before turning and walking away.

A small smile appeared on her lips, quickly disappearing behind her long, chocolate, curly hair.

"You shouldn't add fuel to a fire you want tamed little girl," Mac growled from down the bar.

Naomi looked at Mac, glaring at him as she licked the yummy liquid off of her spoon. "You shouldn't start things you won't be able to finish," she smirked.

"That old bastard wouldn't have interfered," he growled, "I would have," he slowly turned to look at her, full body. He stood, placing his hand on his crotch, lightly tugging the painful discomfort. He slowly walked towards her, his body just flowed. As he stepped closer, she tensed, her fingers gripping onto her spoon.

"Mac?" she croaked, trying to make it sound like a warning.

He stepped closer to her. His body filled with ownership of his surroundings. He inhaled, stopping only a foot away. Leaning forward, he locked gazes with her.

She swallowed forcefully. Her eyes couldn't stop but roam his firm, dirty body, before looking back at his eyes.

"This isn't over," he whispered sinisterly. He stood straight, reaching over to the full bowl of peanuts, grabbing a few and popping them into his mouth. "Don't taunt a dog that can bite," his tongue jutted out, licking his bottom lip before biting it. His eyes fixed on her backside. Naomi released a shaky breathe, as she watched Mac back away and turn around towards the pool table.

Throughout the evening, she eyed him. As he played with his "group", she wouldn't really consider them his friends. Mac wasn't a friends kind of guy, but they surrounded him either way. She saw as the woman of the town flaunted themselves at him and he did not deny. This made Naomi angry. She clenched at her glass, as she chewed on her mixer straw. She looked away, noticing he wanted her to notice the amount of woman he was surrounded by.

Everyone knew Mac by reputation, but the bitches of town didn't quite care. They knew a hot piece when they saw one and even though Mac treated them like whores, they still came back.

Naomi was just about ready to leave, when the door behind her opened, sending in a crowd of young college kids. She stood, attempting to head out, but accidentally ran into one of the frat boys.

"Whoa, hey," he chuckled, placing his hands on her shoulders.

Naomi gave a small smile, "Sorry."

"It's OK," he replied.

She aimed to continue her exit, but the boy insisted on more word exchange.

"Are you from here?" he asked.

Naomi cleared her throat, avoiding eye contact, "Yea, I grew up here."

"Wow, cool. You seem to be the only pretty girl I've seen here in all day," he smirked.

That caught her attention and not in a good way. Her eyes immediately locked on him, her brow raised, "Is that suppose to woo me somehow?" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't know, is it working?" his eyes gleamed.

She tried to fight the smile that wanted to break across her face, she looked away and grinned. Unintentionally, her eyes skimmed towards the pool area, and they immediately fell on Mac. He was leaning against the wall, his hand firmly gripped on the pool stick, while his other arm hung loosely over the other. His face displayed a murderous glare, directed right...at...her.

Naomi turned away, tired of the sexual frustration Mac bestowed upon her. "You want to get out of here?" she asked frat boy.

He grinned widely, "Y...yea lead the way," he stuttered in excitement.

Naomi stepped around him, heading towards the door, unaware that Mac was changing his position. Frat boy followed her out the bar.

Still in the bar, Walter shook his head, "Esa niña esta convocando al mismisimo diablo," he muttered, as he wiped down the bar, seeing the monster exit to stalk his prey.


	2. Gone with Sin- Taunted

Chapter Two – Taunted

It was cloudy. The sky made promises of rain which everyone knew, would never come. The canyons had a much more sinister glow to them with the darkness of the gray clouds hovering over. The climate remained blistering hot, but the winds blew adding more lies to the false storm.

The lonely girl walked out of her house, closing behind her the unnecessary door. She looked around and her empty yard, contemplating getting a dog. Her life was too quiet. She squinted as the gust blew in from the south. Through the misty haze of the dirt blowing in the wind, she believed to see a figure of a man staring at her. She fought to keep her eyes open, but the flying sand provoked her from doing so. She turned away, pressing the heels of her hands against her eyes, attempting to pry the sting that a few particles of sand, that landed in her eyes, were causing. Her eyes fluttered, regaining focus. Naomi's eyes roamed, scanning for the figure that stood before her just seconds before. Her breath hitched when she saw nothing, but her empty yard.

Her tires left sand trails as she sped through the road. She pulled into the familiar bar once more. Hopping off her vehicle, she bounced up the stairs and into the wooden building.

"Morning Walter," she chirped, gifting the old man with a smile.

He stared at her. A look she couldn't quite decipher. One that she had never received from the man she's known all her life.

Her brows furrowed. She watched as Walter walked closer to the counter in a chilling slow pace. The rest of her surroundings became low whispers. She stared at the old man before turning to look at the others in the room, staring at her and muttering words to each other. Making it obvious they were speaking of her. She quickly turned back to Walter with a questioning expression.

"There have been some birds going around," he answered her unspoken question.

"And?" she demanded.

"That boy you left with last night. They say you gave yourself to him," Walter paused, allowing her to process such rumor, "Submitted yourself to a stranger," he shook his head in disappointment.

Naomi's jaw clenched. "Walter it's not true," the old man continued to shake his head, disregarding everything the young woman was planning to tell him, "Walter I didn't do anything," her voice raised.

"You should be ashamed. You bring dishonor your fathers name," he snapped.

Naomi slammed her hands down on the counter, "I didn't do anything I swear," she growled.

Walter shook his head, turning away, heading to the back, leaving Naomi to fend for herself.

Her breathing became short and staggered. She chewed on her lip as she watched the people around gossip. She turned and stormed out of the restaurant/bar. Trying to regain her normal breathing, her hands were firmly placed on her waist, tapping her foot desperately. From the corner of her eye, two people exiting one of Walters hotel rooms. She turned to see two frat boys whom she remembered were with the punk ass from last night. Her feet immediately locked on direction. She stomped over to the frat boys, shoving one of them by the shoulder.

"Hey! What the hell?" they shouted, ready to swing at whoever was the cause of the physical assault.

"Where is he?" Naomi growled with a fury greater than the Goddess, Artemis.

They shook their heads at her, with confused expressions plastered on their faces. "I don't know what your ta-"

"Don't bullshit me! Where the fuck is that asshole?" she gritted, the tip of her ears burning red.

One of the guys eyes shifted behind her. She turned to look at the door they had come out from. Naomi did a quick turn, taking fast, long steps towards the white door. Her hand curled into a fist, like lightning connecting with the wooden door. She slammed her fist against the door repeatedly.

"Hey asshole, open this fucking door," she roared.

Random passerby's stared at her like she was crazy. Frat boy one laid his hand on her shoulder pulling her away roughly.

"Hey! Will you-" he began.

Naomi's hand shot out, striking his throat. He fell back wrapping his fingers around his neck, attempting to breathe. She pushed her bangs out of her face, sighing sharply. She returned to assaulting the door.

On mid kick, the door opened, revealing a groggy asshole. She punched his shoulder, shoving her way past him.

"May I help you?" he asked sarcastically.

"You fucking think you can come up here and fuck up my life all because you wouldn't open my legs for you?" she bit.

He smirked. "Don't get mad at me for things _you_ did," he chuckled.

Naomi stared at him, trying to remember exactly what had happened last night. Her brows furrowed in dislike. This stranger was making her doubt herself and if wasn't sitting well with her. She swiftly pivoted back, springing her arm forward, clenching her fist as she felt her knuckles burn at the collision. The asshole fell back, holding his nose in pain. Naomi stared down at him and he opened his hand to exam it, revealing a blood streaming slowly out of his nose and down his chin. She unclenched and clenched her fist, releasing the pressure she was withholding.

In a second, like when you see lightning strike the earth, Naomi was tackled. Falling forward with a hard thud, she clenched her eyes shut processing the pain coursing through her body. She spread her hands laying them flat on the floor. She pushed herself up slightly only to be slammed back down, grabbed by her wrist and flipped around. Staring up at the three frat boys, fear began to chillingly hit every part of her. She remained with a hard look on her face.

The room was silent as the four people just stared at each other.

"Pin her," the bloodied, blonde ordered.

His two frat brothers did not fall short in questioning and immediately obeyed. One placed his weight on one arm and the other on Naomi's other arm. Naomi swallowed, silently praying. His two frat brothers started back at him.

"What are you going to do Jesse?" they asked.

Jesse slowly knelt, straddling Naomi's legs. Her eyes locked on him, watching every little move he was making. He breathed heavily through his mouth, she suspected she had broken his nose. The sound that his breathing was producing sounded that of a tired pig. His fingers began to slide up her thighs, to her shorts, his thumb passed over her crotch. Naomi tugged at her hands, but the fraternity bonded brothers only squeezed hard, keeping her arms still. As Jesse's fingers reached the hem of her shorts, he began to play with her button, tugging on it lightly. Naomi's breath hitched. Jesse chuckled popping the button open. A loud roar resonated from the outside, a roar Naomi knew very well. She looked through the door way as she heard the rocks rubbing against tires. The three boys turned at the startling sound. Jesse rose seeing the door had been left wide open. Naomi stared at him, her leg immediately reacting. Flying up in the air, smashing into his groin, in result the brothers released her to aid their fellow frat brother. As Jesse groaned loudly in pain, for the second time, she stood rapidly hopping around them and exiting the room. She looked back briefly as she continued to stride away.

"Ooph!" she blurted as she bumped into a hard object.

She looked forward, noticing the grease stained, gray overalls, and her eyes slowly traveled upward.

Mac stood there staring over her at the open door he had seen her exit from. He stared at the three boys who stood at the doorway staring at Naomi. His eyes dropped down looking at the brunette looking up at him. He stepped back a few steps. His eyes scanned her, automatically locating the unbuttoned shorts. His eyes immediately snapped up to meet hers.

Of coarse Mac had heard the latest Cainsville gossip that morning. Usually he wasn't interested in stupid stories that jumped through the town, but he heard Naomi's name coming out of everyone's mouth, he just had to know what the hype was...and he found out...and he did not find it at all too pleasing.

Naomi looked down, seeing that her shorts remained open. She scoffed and rolled her eyes as she grabbed the edges, bringing them together to close. She walked around Mac, heading towards her Jeep, hopping on, and speeding off.

Mac saw her vehicle begin to fade in the dusty distance. He slowly turned, his eyes locking on the three boys that remained in the doorway. His expression cold and deadly, the boys shifted and entered the room, closing the door behind them. Mac heard the faint click of the lock setting in place. A slow, sinister smirk spread across his face as a low chuckle vibrated through his chest.

Naomi sat in the middle of her self created studio. She looked around at the empty room. No one had showed...and she knew why. Well, she had an idea. She sighed, slamming her hands on the glossy, wooden floor, standing up, and walking over to the stereo. She skimmed through her CD's finding one of her mix disk, she popped it in and skipped to track five. An eerie sound began, with a light beat to follow. Faded moans played in the background. Naomi, bobbed her head to the beat. Rob Zombie's voice came on and Naomi swayed her hips. Pussy Liquor was always one of her favorite songs to dance to. Her body moved to the slow, sensual beat. She craned her neck to the side, closing her eyes, feeling the bang in her chest from the bass that burst loudly through the speakers. Her feet moved quickly as she did a little sexy dance. She opened her eyes to see herself in the mirror, to find Mac was behind her, leaning against the wall. She felt excitement set fire inside her. She continued her dance, watching how Mac's eyes scanned her.

"Hey," she started, needing to hear his voice.

He stayed silent.

"Let me guess...you heard some rumors about me today? Involving some guy," she dropped to the floor, crawling over to him. She looked up at him with her big brown eyes. She slowly stood, swaying her hips, left and right, slowly. She turned, pressing her back against Mac. His hands moved to her hips, his fingers digging into her. She rocked her hips, rubbing against him. She turned her head to the side to see him. His eyes were fixated at their reflection. Watching how her body moved against him. She rolled her hips, her ass grabbing feel of something she dreams about late at night.

"Do you believe them?" she whispered into his ear.

"Why does it matter what I think?" he responded, his voice low and husky, sending shivers down her spine.

She turned, painfully slow. She reached up, running her fingers through his hair, leaning forward pressing her breasts against his chest. Her hands moved to his shoulder, digging her fingernails into him, dragging them down past his chest, slowly passing his abdomen, down right above his crotch.

"DO IT QUICKER!" Rob Zombie yelled his last phrase before the song ended.

Naomi pulled away, walking over to the stereo, switching it off. She grabbed her things, ready to head out the door.

"You're right...it doesn't," she said before walking out onto her vehicle, leaving Mac there by himself.

Mac turned, following her out. Naomi was already inside her vehicle when Mac reached the porch. They made eye contact as she stuck the key into the ignition, switching the car on, and driving off.

Mac, once more, saw her car fade in the distance. His jaw clenched tightly. His teeth slightly pinching his tongue. He craned his neck to the side, allowing a loud snap to resonate. His eyes were in slits, not from the sun, but the anger his glare was being fed off of.

Someone was going to get hurt...he just couldn't decide who it was going to be.


	3. Gone with Sin- Hunted

Chapter Three- Hunted

The magnetic force pulled her to the run down bar. She dropped her head, sighing heavily. She chewed her bottom lip, turning to the far distance, staring off at the sunset. Running her fingers through her hair, she closed her eyes, stepping onto that first step, and stopped. Shaking her head, she turned, refusing to enter the well-known building.

People began coming in. Everyone was having a good time. Passing drinks, playing pool, and dancing along to honky tonk music. Walter stood by the bar, passing his white rag over the counter, looking over the crowd.

Naomi sighed, tossing her shoulders back, and marched up into the building. She walked around the bar, flipping the door or the counter, entering her position behind the counter. Everyone watched her, but proceeded with what they were doing. She slipped on an apron over her clothes, grabbing the notepad from her front pocket, she walked to the first person she noticed.

"What will you have?" Naomi gripped at her pen, as she felt everyone's eyes and whispers on her.

"What are you doing here?" Walter whispered harshly, roughly pulling her aside.

"What does it look like..." she looked at him before looking back at the diner/bar full of people, "I'm working."

"And what makes you think I need your help?" he hissed. His eyes wandering to the pending stares.

Naomi craned her neck to the side, relieving the tension that was building up. "Might be the three incompetent bitches you got working behind the counter in a more than full night...but I don't know," she shrugged, "just a guess," she smiled genuinely.

Walter inhaled slowly, "Don't think that you will get anything out of this," he hissed, stepping away, walking into the kitchen.

Naomi huffed, turning back to the person she had begun taking an order from. He stared at her in judgment. Naomi jolted her body forward just an inch, snapping at the judgmental customer, "Are you getting something or not?" she gritted.

He continued staring at her, until Naomi clicked her tongue in annoyance, and walked away, far more down the counter. She pulled out a white rag from her back pocket, grabbing the empty glass that sat on the wooden table, and quickly drying the counter with the rag.

"Hey slut," chimed a cheerful voice behind Naomi.

Naomi quickly turned facing the familiar face. "You know, you really shouldn't say that. That's how rumors get started," she rose a brow to her friend Rachel.

She laughed, in her obnoxious way, sliding herself in front of Naomi, "Well it is true isn't it?"

Naomi side, closing her eyes, biting her bottom lip, "Aren't you supposed to be my best friend?"

"I am," she reached for a cherry, popping it into her mouth, "but what does that have to do with anything?" she chewed.

Naomi's brows furrowed.

Rachel looked at her and laughed, "Hey, you're the one that fucked the guy. Best Friend or not...just telling it how it is," she shrugged looking away, rocking to the music that bounced off the walls.

Naomi shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Rach, remember when I said to keep your mouth shut when you don't know what you're talking about," she waited for Rachel to look back at her, "this is that time. Shut your fucking mouth," she slammed the cabinet door next to Rachel's leg.

Rachel put her hands up in defense, "Maybe we should call pretty boy and ask him to screw you until next Sunday, cuz you're still grumpy as ever," she scoffed.

"Rachel!" Naomi growled.

She laughs, turning to look out the door, "Ask and you shall receive," she chuckled in a light squeak.

Naomi's eyes made small slits, hesitantly turning to see Jesse and his frat buddies walk in the bar. Her jaw tensed at the things to come.

Walter came from the back, walking up next to Naomi, "He better not be any distraction for you Naomi," he lectured.

Naomi sighed, dropping her head, "He won't be Walter," she whispered, "Because NOTHING…HAPPENED," she growled.

Walter scoffed, walking away.

The three men walked by the bar, their teeth exposed by their shit eating grins.

To Naomi, everything was going a minute slower. She saw how his eyes moved from what was focused on, to looking at her stand behind the bar from the corner of his dark evil eyes.

He turned his head fully, to see her, sending her a quick wink, and smacking his lips at her.

Her fist, which was placed coolly on top of the counter, clenched to the point of her palm turning white from the pressure. While the other remained hidden behind the protective bar, she clenched Walter's trusty bat in her hand, waiting for the chance to strike at him. She jutted her chin up high, semi looking down at him. Mentally signaling him of the scum she thought he was. Her features remained cool, but you would still notice the anger bestowed across her perfect tanned brow.

She was getting tired of the looks everyone from town, were giving her, and all because of a stupid passerby. She contemplated leaving Walter to deal with his overly busy night, he didn't want her there anyways, but then that would have just meant the frat boys would have won the invisible war. She began wiping down the familiar counter, just to avoid any more stares. It was hard. That feeling one receives when they know they are being stared at bore to Naomi's core. She wanted to snap at whoever it was that just could not find anything else as interesting to stare at.

Hands appeared under her gaze, knocking on the hard wood. Her eyes trailed up the arms of a person with a recently familiar sweater, landing on a pair of cocky eyes.

Naomi reluctantly took a deep breathe, clearing her throat, "May I help you sir?" her voice dripping with disdain.

Jesse's smirk widened, his teeth taking in the corner of his lips. "Why yes ma'am you can…" he remained looking at Naomi, his eyes shamelessly looking her up.

She waited, semi patiently, for him to continue. When what felt like forever had passed, she shook her head vigorously, and snapped, "Well what is it?"

Jesse raised a brow at her. "Excuse me? That is no way to…_treat _a costumer," his hand inched closer to her.

She quickly slipped her hands behind the counter, whispering loud enough so he could hear her well, "Listen to me you little shit, you best order you're damn little drink and leave me the fuck alone. I am not going to bother with you, because you leave, you will be just another lost fucker that ended up driving by this town," she bit, "You are of no importance here."

His eyes darkened, seeing how her chest rose and fell at her fuming anger. His tongue snaked its way out of his mouth, licking his bottom lip. "Someone should teach you respect," his finger tapped on the wood, "You need a good spanking," he growled.

Naomi scoffed in disgust. Turning away for a moment to calm herself from breaking a bottle of Tequila over his head. The hairs on the back of Naomi's neck stood at attention as a cold sensation traveled down her spine. She turned back to Jesse, "Just give me your damn order or leave me the fuck alone," she half yelled, hearing the screen door slam against the door frame.

Heavy footsteps resonated through the building. Her heart beat quickened at the sound of the work boots working their way across the floor. Her eyes quickly glanced at the source of the familiar, cold, dark steps that had entered the building.

His friends all stared at her, whispering things as they took quick glances at her over and over. Probably spewing about her. Mac's footsteps stilled…not moving from where he stood. His head slowly turning to face her direction. Naomi saw how he clenched his jaw, adding more definition to his face. His surrounding screamed danger, but it only ignited something within Naomi. Everything that screamed: WARNING! Was only adding fuel to the fire he, so gladly, burned inside her.

His eyes were ice. Staring at her so intently, Naomi did not know whether to cower or to march over to him and take him in the middle of the bar.

Naomi suddenly felt fingers wrap the back of her neck, pulling at her roughly. Her attention quickly broke, now focusing on the sudden force that made her bend over the counter.

"Why don't we go out to the back and finish what we started earlier," Jessie attempted to whisper seductively, pulling her for a full on kiss.

Naomi's eyes widened, as her mind racked what she was supposed to do.

His tongue struggled to force its way into her mouth, but she kept her lips sealed shut. Her hands grasped the edge of the countertop, trying to pry herself away from his disgusting mouth, but to no avail. She felt how his desperate tongue licked her lips, like a dog when attempting to give sloppy kisses. Her eyes scanned the room franticly, hoping someone can see she needed help. Jesse's frat brothers howled and cat called, but nobody else moved, they just continued what they were doing, looked at her like dogs in heat, or whispered to each other, no doubt thinking of new ways to spread more rumors.

Hands dropping, she blindly searched for anything. When her fingers came in contact with something, she quickly wrapped her slim fingers around the object, swinging her arm in the air, swiftly slamming it against the side of his face, as she clenched her eyes shut. Small splashes of liquid and what felt like shards of glass, spread across her face. As soon as the feeling of his lips became ghostly, she stood straight wiping her face, and opening her eyes. She saw how he screamed in pain before collapsing to the floor. Everyone's eyes remained on her. No one paying attention to the passed out college boy who was currently being dragged out by his buddies.

Naomi looked at everyone in the room, "What!? Now you fuckers have nothing to say?! _A pero para andar de chismosos si pueden andar diciendo cosas que no les conviene!" _she roared. Throwing the broken glass, she had been clutching on to, on top of the counter, she stormed out, hearing the vehicle the college boys were in.

She stared off at the moon as it lit the canyons up, inhaling deeply before releasing an exasperated groan, and turning to punch the wooden pole repeatedly. Running out of breathe, she collapses onto the wooden object, slowly releasing a shaky breath, shutting her eyes in the process. A sob slipped from her lips, but no tears followed.

So much mess for a small stupid piece of gossip (hehe see what I did there). All these people in this town are just plain messed up. They have nothing better to do.

Naomi sighed in defeat to her anger.

"You know," the screen door slapped the building, "I kinda had figured you like it rough, but I didn't expect you to be into the extreme," a deep chuckle followed.

Naomi bit the inside of her cheek, she bit down hard, tasting blood.

"I'm pretty sure that skips foreplay," his low growl bouncing off the walls.

Naomi spun on her heel, facing the man that stood behind her. "Mac…just…SHUT UP! Just shut up. I am not in the mood. I don't need your shit to pile on to my problems," she barked, "Just fuck off," she growled, walking past him, back inside to clean her mess, leaving an assured Mac outside to ponder.

Pondering….

…for his late night activities.

**I just want to say thank you to those who have followed and favorite my story. lol thank you so much, as well as to those who took the time to read it. I want to apologize for taking so long to update but I promise I will attempt to do so regularly lol. So I hope you enjoyed the update and please review. Thank you and peace out lol.**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR- WICKED GAME

Groans echoed through the dim, suffocated settings. Chemicals floated in the closed off air. Heavy footsteps bounced off the walls with rustles that followed. Chains rattled as the tall brunette came too. She blinked her eyes trying to adjust her sight. She coughed to clear her breathing air, as small specs of dirt entered her lungs. Her arms felt soar and her legs were at pins and needles. She attempted to move her arms, coming to realization they were tied above her. She looked up at her bound hands, fear beginning to brew within her core. Naomi tugged on her hands, attempting the impossible to free herself. She blinked, squeezing her eyes shut on occasion, trying to focus her sight. She began to whimper in pain as her skin was slowly tearing, blood slowly trickling down her arms, painting her shirt with the beautiful crimson colour. She looked up at her gashing wrists, her brain calculating a way to slip out. She bit her lip, squeezing her eyes once more as she felt her skin continue to tear. She felt like a tree, being sawed off its roots. She looked down at her dangling legs, almost purple from the lack of circulation from hanging to long. Hard footsteps began to echo through the cave.

"Oh…you're awake," began a familiar dark voice, "Perfect timing," the voice husky and low.

Naomi's attention locked onto the deep, rasped voice, seeing the all too well known, overalls, and wife beater filled with grease stains.

"Mac?" her voice broke.

His hauntingly slow steps seemed to grow darker as he grew nearer. He stood before her, lifting his arm from his side, and lightly grazing his fingers along her dirty cheek.

Naomi's brows quivered before furrowing. "What's going on?" she croaked.

Mac smirked, continuing his steps, moving around her. He stood behind her, observing the length of her back, the flow of her hair, how it hung along her barely clad spine, the way her arms were tied above her. His eyes tracked to blood that was trickling out of her freshly torn flesh. He took a closer step, wrapping his arm strongly around her. Mac pulled her roughly closer to him, which startled her.

Her breathing shook. She swallowed, forcefully attempting to pass saliva down her dry throat. She felt his arm move up her midriff. His fingers played with the hem of her shirt, playfully slipping under the material.

He held onto her abdomen, squatting down, his face going to eyelevel with Naomi's behind. He stared at her round, plump ass, smirking. With his free hand, he laid his palm flat on her cheek, giving it a rough squeeze. Mac bit his lip, leaning forward suddenly, taking a harsh bite of her big ass cheek.

Naomi lashed her head back, gasping loudly in pain. Her brows furrowed, a sensation brewing at the pit of her belly.

Mac released her cheek, reaching to the side of his leg, pulling out a large knife. He slowly started to stand back up, his teeth raking the fabric of her jean skirt as it pulled itself back onto her body. He pressed against her, burying his face into her hair, smelling the still fresh coconut scent she always had. His knife wielding hand moved forward, where his other hand rested. The blade pressed against her skin.

Naomi looked down at the weapon that threatened her. Her breathe hitched, quivering out a small whimper, "Mac?" she relaxed her feet in hopes that as her foot pointed she would be able to touch the floor. Realizing the hopeless attempt, she lunged her feet forward, causing her body to rock and bump into Mac. She flexed her arms, pulling herself up in struggle. She screamed in horrific pain as her wrists burned from the friction the old rough rope was causing. It continued to cut into her flesh. Tears began to seep out her eyes.

Mac chuckled deeply, turning her around, "The more you struggle, the more that is going to hurt," he smirked.

She watched him in horror and awe. Fear had taken over. A cold chill spreading from the pit of her core.

Far from the corner of her sight, movement caught her attention. She stopped breathing, shocks initiated, starting at her chest, and then spreading like wild fire through her. She made a silent prayer, hoping it was not some of Mac's gross friends. Chains rattled as he moved his arms, having Naomi realize he was in the same situation as she.

The unknown man began to touch his mouth, his fingers over passing his lips frantically. He opened his mouth, ejaculating a muffled like scream. He leaned forward, his chest touching his knees and his arms stretched back, straining the chains attached to the canyon cave wall. His back heaved up and down. He coughed and attempted to scream more.

Mac stared at Naomi. He focused on her expressions as she attempted to decipher who the screaming man was. He turned, slowly. Moving his feet to take steps away from his hanging broken trophy. His hand clutched the deadly steel, a smirk plastered on his face. A table stood aimlessly to the side. As Mac passed the rutty wooden, handmade table, his shoulder bumped the hanging lamp, moving its direction. The light shined on the opposite side, illuminating on the screaming stranger.

Naomi's eyes widened. Her mouth opened, almost mimicking the now knowing. She wanted to scream, but all that was happening was the contraction in her heart.

It was Jessie. His body curled on the ground. His clothes were damp and his hair stuck to him in sweat. He was crying. His mouth open, still screaming in that muffled like sound. He looked down to the ground and crimson goo poured out of his mouth. He stared at his own blood as it landed onto the dirt. He closed his mouth in empty hope the bleeding would stop.

Mac's feet were planted next to Jessie's face. He looked down at his victim and gave a dark chuckle. In a fiery flash, he grabbed the back of Jessie's short hair, and tugged his head back, violently. Jessie coughed and gagged as he began drowning in his own blood. Mac took the blade and ran it slowly, but surely, across Jessie's cheek. He moved the deathly object to his mouth, pressing the tip onto his bottom lip. He stared at his empty mouth, all that was in there were his teeth and the blood slipping to the back of his throat. "This is what happens to bitches like you…" Mac whispered, but he said it only loud enough so Naomi caught ear as well. He reached into his pocket, revealing a slight square object. It was pink…pinkish red. The lamp light gave it minor glare. He lifted the object to the front of Jessie's face, "who like to run their mouths," Mac continued.

Jessie shook his head, still coughing and spewing blood. He made sounds and hums, as if trying to speak, but no words were developed.

Mac neared his face to the man in fear. "Let's see what you'll be saying now," he laughed heartedly, shoving the square like object into Jessie's mouth.

Jessie gagged, his body heaving and shaking. He shook his head, but Mac held it with his hand over his mouth, keeping it shut. Mac shoved his face, colliding it with the dirt. Jessie struggled to move. With his arms crossed, he grabbed onto the chains and pulled himself closer to the wall, giving him a chance to turn around. He opened his mouth once more, spitting out whatever Mac had shoved into his mouth. He stared at the sight of his own gruesome cut off tongue as it smacked down upon the dirt. Soon he began to hurl, spewing out clear yet bloody fluids over.

Mac looked at him in disgusted anger. "Pussy," he turned to look at Naomi. She was so shocked, she didn't know what to do, whether too scream, cry, or give up. Mac licked his lips, making his way back to the dangling woman.

Naomi franticly tugged on the rope. All she could hear was Mac's footsteps, her crying, and she could have sworn she was even hearing the silent tears of her skin.

Mac moved behind her. His fingers played with the blade as he was mesmerized by her back once more. He quickly grabbed her shirt, jerking her back to him. He took the blade, starting at the bottom hem of her fabric and in one swift, ran the blade up, cutting the material. As the material slipped through her, she swung back. When she swung forward, Mac grabbed her again, tearing her jean skirt. He fisted her leggings and tore them beyond belief. He wrapped his arm around her waist while the other slapped onto her thigh and slid up, kneading her flesh in the process.

"Mac…please. Don't do this," she whimpered, silently sobbing. She shook her leg, in hopes of making Mac back off.

He grabbed onto her leg, slamming her body against his. He moved his hand higher. His fingers danced forward, playing with the rim of her underwear. His fingers slipped under the material, rubbing her pubic area in circular motion. He inhaled deeply, snatching her earlobe into his mouth, raking his teeth on the flesh. Mac's fingers dipped into her sweet warmth, running his finger up and down her slit.

Naomi tugged and tugged at her hands, not caring about her bloody wrists anymore. She gave one more tug, yelling as she pulled. Mac grabbed at her bra clad breast, pulling the cup down, taking her erect nipple between his fingers. As he rubbed his groin against her behind, Naomi pulled one of her hands free. She reached back to grab a hold of Mac, but the idea was quickly knock down when his thick fingers had snatched hers. Once again, she was trapped. She groaned and still attempted to bring herself free, but Mac held a good grip on her. She cried, begging him to let her go. She screamed bloody murder, hoping someone could hear her…even though she knew, no one could.

Mac's fingers dipped further into her heat, coming in contact with Naomi's sweet bundle of delicious nerves. His lips housed next to her ear. His tongue darted out, giving a sensual lick. He pressed teasingly down on her clit, moving his finger around it. He moaned when he felt how responsive she was.

She cried…sobbed…looked around the whole cave to find something to help her.

But there was nothing.

Her eyes caught sight of bodies lying at a far off area, whom she recognized immediately as Jessie's frat brothers. She looked away, catching sight of Jessie. She saw the way he was looking at her. The way his eyes were locked on Mac's dirty hands.

Mac grabbed her clitoris, tugging on it…rather harshly. He smirked as he felt her shudder. "You're enjoying this aren't ya, you slut," he whisper, his voice low and husky.

Naomi went to hit him with her semi free hand, but Mac only tightened his grip.

A shiny silver band caught his eye. He stared at her ring finger, noticing the piece of jewelry that wrapped itself around it. A small engraving decorated it, reading "Love can wait," with a cross on either side. It suddenly came to Mac's attention what kind the piece of jewelry was. His smirk deepened as he ran his thumb over it. He got in closer to her, his finger releasing her bud, and moved further, reaching her sacred entrance.

She inhaled sharply. Naomi said his name in plea, silently asking him not to proceed with his deed.

Mac suddenly shoved his fingers into her, causing Naomi to screech in pain. He moved his fingers in and out, his thumb receiving the job of running circles around her clit. He growled, feeling her juices cascade his fingers. "You're such a dirty whore," he growled, "Fucking sweet pussy," he hooked his fingers, hearing her silent gasp. He laughed. He slipped his digits out, mesmerized by the juices coating his hand. He licked his fingers, humming at the sweetness that surprised his taste buds. Mac reached down in front of him, untying his coveralls from his waist. He pushed them down slightly along with his boxer briefs. Grabbing Naomi's underwear from the middle, he pushed the material aside, quickly grabbing a hold of himself after. He teased, running the head of his member up and down her behind.

In attempt to shield herself, Naomi squeezed her legs shut, but this only increased Mac's hunger even more.

Mac wedged his dick into the tight embrace his toy had created. He moved his hips slowly and repeatedly. Naomi was still able to feel the top of his shaft rubbing against her slit. Mac pushed his, very clear, hard on up a little more, just enough to slip inside her slit. Her juices coated him, created a nice lubricant, the tip constantly bumped into her clit.

Naomi shook her head, wanting all of it to go away. "Mac, please stop," she begged, looking back at him. Her eyes then locking on her ring.

Mac looked at her. He grinned, in the most sinister way. He leaned forward a bit, taking her bloody finger into his mouth, all the way. His teeth locked down at the base and began to pull her finger out. Once her finger slipped out of his mouth, her ring was gone. Mac grabbed his shaft, placing the tip at her entrance. He let go of her hand, spitting her ring onto his palm, "He doesn't take broken promises," he grunted.

Before Naomi could retaliate, Mac shoved himself into her, his body slamming against hers. She screamed as pained ripped through her.

He had destroyed her…

Taking the last shred of innocence she had left.

In their sick game….

She lost!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five – Here Kitty Kitty!

It was dark.

No light. Only, ironically, the sun that shined at the end of the cave.

It was quiet.

No sound. Not even a whisper of life outside of cave could be heard. No foxes, no birds…nothing, but just the wind that whistled through the canyons.

"HELP ME!" a blood curdling scream echoed through the cave. "HELP!" it cried, "Please," it trailed off, into a whisper, slowly evolving into a sob.

She stared at the wall. Her eyes trailed the chains she was engaged to. Through her tears she saw how her chains were nailed into the wall. The broken woman inhaled sharply, wrapping the chains around her hands. She curled her fists, holding onto the restrains like her life depended on it. She pulled on the metal links, tugging on them as hard as she could. Her feet planted flat on the wall, she growled and screamed in pure rage. When the nail in the wall would not budge, she began kicking the wall with fierce, continuingly pulling on the chains.

Naomi exhaled, allowing the chains to slip off her hands. She pulled herself closer to the wall, panting as she laid her back to the cool dirt. Her eyes focused on the ceiling, but in the back of her mind, at the corner of her eyes, she was counting the lines she had begun to carve. Each one indicating a day that had passed.

So far…

…she was down to four.

Her hands reached up, wiping away the wet streaks her unwanted tears had left behind. Underneath her fingertips, and the rest of her bloody hands, she felt the dirt that had begun to stick to her skin from the lack of hygienic care. Air left her body, eyes studying the ceiling, her sigh quivered.

She alternated through positions. She would lay, then she would sit. She would kneel, then stand, which ended with her kicking the wall she was trapped to. The sun was beginning to set and noises began to stir within the canyons. Her heart would jump at every sound that would echo, but nothing was there.

She laid her back against the rocky cave wall, slowly and painfully sliding down. Her dead dark eyes watched her torn clothes swing off her body. Red streaks painted her inner thighs. The crimson paint mixed with the accumulated dirt on her skin. Her behind hit the ground. Her head remained craned. The balls in her head analyzed everything in front of her. She saw the rope hanging off the ceiling. It was covered in blood. She raised her arms, reviewing her hands as she turned them over.

The only sign of human acts was Mac bandaging her wrists.

Her blood was seeping through the gauzes, black tape holding it intact. Her eyes focused past her bloody wrists, seeing the tables with lamps above them.

Thoughts were broken as she noticed movement next to her. She turned her head, trying to track the movement. Immediately, her eyes were locked on ghostly white eyes. Her body went ice cold within the second. Completely forgetting the excruciating hot flashes she was getting earlier. In a flash, she jumped to her feet. She stared, wide eyed, down at the still body that just…laid there.

Not breathing….

Not moving…

Not doing one…single…thing.

His mouth was agape. Coagulated blood filled his mouth. A deep thick gash decorated his neck. His hands, which were tied just like hers, remained fingerless. He was just…lifeless. Like some screwed up kid who fucks up a Barbie with a marker.

She backed up into the wall, attempting to catch her breathe. Hyperventilating, her ears remembered his echoed screams as he was being mutilated. She slapped her hands on her ears, dropping her head down. She ran her fingers through her hair, clutching at her roots in desperate frustration. As the screams stop, something glistening from the sunset light caught her eye. It stood at the corner edge of one of the tables that rested in front of her. She pushed herself off the wall, walking forward as far as she could. When her arms began resisting, she extended her leg, swinging it, which in result kicked the table leg. It moved to the side, more directly in front of her. She brought her leg down, regaining her balancing before giving the table another try. She went farther. Not much, but enough to hook her foot onto the leg. She slowly brought her leg closer to her body. The chipped old wooden table, was dragging across the dirt floor, until it gave out, and the leg Naomi's leg was hanging onto, snapped. She fell to the floor, but immediately got on her knees. She saw everything that fell before her. She swung her leg around, stretching it as far as she could go. She captured and slid the item to her. When it was close enough, she tucked her leg back, and reached for the pliers. She took a deep breathe, standing up, looking down at her prize. She stepped over to the wall, looking down her chains. She licked her lips, grasping the pliers tight in her hands. She grabbed a hold of the thick, ancient looking nail from the wall, and readied herself to pull. She inhaled and exhaled several times. She pulled with force, only allowing the nail to slip out millimeters from its hole. She moved the tool up and down, trying to wiggle it out. She stopped, hearing the rubbing of rocks against synthetic rubber. The sound of an engine roar echoed through the cave and came to halt. Naomi looked out, trying to see anything. Her heart picked up pace, her racking for a choice, whether to continue attempting to escape, or take her chances and scream for help to whoever was out there. She squeezed her eyes shut, as if doing so was going to help her focus. Her breathing was quickening. She couldn't decide.

Hard footstep hit the ground, a vehicle door slammed closed. Rocks rumbled as every step hit the ground.

Naomi curled in her lip, looking back and forth between the imaginary entrance and her escape plan. She locked onto the pliers in her hands and pulled, she continued the wiggle method.

Naomi could hear the deep hum and hard steps getting closer. She looked towards the direction of the entrance and only saw the shadow getting smaller, which meant whoever was there, was getting closer.

She placed her shoulder against the wall and pulled in a different angle. She pulled and pulled, her heart nearly pumping out of her chest every step that got louder. She repeatedly slammed her shoulder against the wall. Desperation, frustration, and fear boiled in her chest. She was getting tired. Her malnourished body was giving out. The strength in her arms was quickly deteriorating. She closed her eyes, falling to her knees. Her arms remained above her head as they still clung to the hopeless tool. Tears stung her eyes. She sighed and allowed her head to fall on her arms.

The footsteps were slowing down, as they almost reached her.

In her moment of failure, she began to whisper a prayer. As the tears fell down her cheeks, her prayer continued. Her heart ached. She wanted it to be over. She gave a few short staggered breathes, before sniffling. She sighed again, lifting her head, and looking up, opening her eyes.

"Amen," she whispered. Her hands fell forward suddenly, scaring her intensely. She looked down in front of her, processing how her hands fell without her moving them. She saw the pliers, she saw nail, and the rest of the chain fell over her shoulder. Her breathing had slowed to normal, but she was still taking deep breathes. She was at awe. She didn't know what to do.

The hum was almost near. It had begun to sound like it was right next to her.

She wrapped the chains around her hands, quickly getting up. She looked back once more at the direction of the hum, before turning to the other end of the cave. She walked quickly to the first thing she could find to hide herself in the meantime.

The humming had stopped.

The steps came to a halt.

It was really quiet again.

There was a small deep chuckle and then steps began again, slow, but loud. The kind that can drive a person mad.

"Here kitty kitty kitty," Mac called out, not to loud, but just loud enough.

Naomi's eyes roamed the darkness. She crouched down, holding the chains tight in her hands. She saw how Mac moved across the cave, calling out to her.

Hunting her down.

He looked down to the ground seeing her prints leading him to her. "Naomi?" he sang, his voice low and deep, sending chills down her spine. He neared. He was getting closer to her. He grabbed a lamp from one of the tables. Pulling out a torch lighter from his pocket, he lit the wick. The light created a circle around him. Every step he took forward, the circumference of his light came close to her.

Her breathe hitched as she backed up more. He only took the same amount.

She stood up, clutching the chains hard. Mac took one more step forward, allowing Naomi to come into his view as the light discovered her. He stood there, looking at her, standing before her in her torn clothing, which left little to the imagination. Not that he needed it though. He smirked, licking his lips as he chuckled. He studied how Naomi's chest was heaving. How she looked at him with those wide does eyes he loved. How her shoulder was beginning to look black and blue. How blood painted her body. His teeth raked his lips. He took a single step forward.

Naomi ran towards him. Lunging herself at him. She pushed him against the rocky wall with the chain that was connecting her hands. When his back hit the solid surface, Naomi quickly turned away and started running toward the other direction.

No further than two steps and Mac was already on her, pinned to the ground.

She struggled. Trying to push him off. She allowed herself to let out small screams. She kicked her legs and wiggled her body, trying to get out from under him. She pushed his hands away, not wanting him to touch her.

Mac struck her.

Once…

Twice…

Three times…

She was out cold and Mac just sat on top of her, his hands on either side of her head. He leaned down, brushing her ear with his lips. "I found you kitty."

He stood up, grabbing her arm and pulling her to stand limply. He threw her over his shoulder, walking towards the exit….

Into the canyons...

**I would like to thank zenobia2, xAmandaxXxPandax, Mrs Padackles, MiaR, kaayrakoi, izzyswan41, Anonymouspostings, amateurauthor1234, amandab1313, abshack9876, walter-needz-luv-2, twdsbethyl, mychippedcup, Winchester-or-Whitlock, Roni86, Forever Fanfiction Lover22 for favoring and following Gone with sin. And too Kaayrakoi for reviewing. And too everyone else who is reading, Thank you so much you guys, it really does mean a lot. lol I hope you guys are enjoying the updates and continue reading. :D**

**love**

**-iliv3bymu5ic**


	6. Gone With Sin - Beast and his dog

Chapter Six – Beast and his dog.

She sat there! On the bed of the beast. Her breathing was steady…calm. Her eyes roamed his sanctuary. There was nothing but his bed. His bed in a room of filth. Everything was thrown around. Dirt decorated every inch of the room. Bottles of Jack stood on the counters. Empty packs of Marlboro reds were crumbled in the corner. Her eyes were fixated on the torn, barely white window drapes as they danced hauntingly when the wind would blow into the room. Her fingers dragged through her dried, tangled hair. She squeezed her eyes shut, attempting to release them of their painful dryness. Her breathe, low and quivering. Legs dashed over the edge falling on the floor. She began to pace around. Anxiety began to coarse through her. She looked out the window, pausing her pacing as she noticed an empty driveway. She tapped the heel of her hands together, her thoughts running a mile a minute. Her feet moved back, just a single step back, and she turned her head, facing the dark threshold. The wind blew through the window again, the curtain hovering high above Naomi. She blinked, turning her attention back to the open window. Her nails dug into her palm, scratching the empty itch. She moved to the bed and sat down, staring at the floor, blankly, her nails still scratching her now irritated flesh. She stood up quickly and paced around anxiously. She shook her head, her breathing becoming shorter, and her nails cutting through her skin as the tightening of her chest began to consume her. The low rumble of Mac's truck echoed down the driveway. Naomi's actions did not wither, but only moved her attention back at the window. Her breathing was now short, small…barely there. Her pacing stopped and her heart was way up in her throat. Her body began to shake, every muscle in her body tightened, and her nails pierced through her skin, streaks of blood running down her hands. Her eyes strained as she tried to focus, her vision becoming blurry.

A screen door swung open and slammed quickly, followed by heavy footsteps getting louder and louder.

Naomi fell onto her knees, her eyes rolling back as her whole body slammed against the wooden floor.

Mac pushed the bedroom door open, seeing the pale woman on the floor, her body cringing and releasing every second. "What the fuck!" he growled, standing near her. He nudged her with the toe of his boot, watching how her body convulsed. "Get up," he ordered.

Naomi's arms flung forward, still latched on together.

Mac kicked her, "Get up!" He yelled.

Her body moved onto her stomach.

He squatted down, reaching out to grab her shoulder. Placing his free hand on her hip too hold her down, he pulls on her shoulder to turn her around.

AHH!

Naomi screamed, flinging her arm around, her fist colliding to Mac's side.

Mac shouted and cussed as he felt a sting below his rib, falling back.

Naomi shot up to her feet at lightning speed and ran over to the window. Flailing her arms around, trying to capture the curtains, she moves closer to the window. She brings her leg up sticking out of the window. Before crossing over fully, she sees Mac, just standing there, staring at her. "Aren't you going to try and stop me?" she asked weakly.

_Why am I even asking? Just leave!_

"No," he croaked, "I don't have to," he said, simply.

Naomi breathed, swinging her other leg over. Not being able to hold herself, she let herself drop to the ground. She got up, her legs tangling within themselves, as she struggled to walk away. There was loud barking originating from behind her. She turned to see a dog, slipping out from under the house, and running towards her. His teeth were bare as he snarled at her, chasing after her. Naomi stumbled, attempting to get as far away from the dog as she could, unknowingly stepping on a small, circular, metal slap. She looked down only for a second before falling down to the dirt in pain. The bear trap pierced into her leg, just above her ankle, her tibia taking a small peek of the world. With one hand, Naomi held her severely injured calf, whilst with the other, she tried dragging herself away from the demon that was after her.

The dog reached her, wasting no time in slipping her arm into its mouth, locking his jaw on tight, with no intention of letting go. He backed up, moving towards the house, pulling the screaming girl along with him, like a lifeless animal he conquered to add to his collection of bones.

With the bear trap still clamped to her leg, trails of blood was the only proof that she might have been there to any one that might have appeared at Mac's death house.

Naomi let her calf go, trying to punch the dog to let her arm go.

He released her, only for a second to bark and snarl at her, the way dogs to when you attempt to take away their toy. He latched onto her again, dragging her closer to the house.

A loud whistle resonated above Naomi. "Drop," was the only thing Mac grunted before his demon released the bloody brunette.

Naomi watched behind clouded eyes as the dog retreated. She panted as she saw Mac step down and walk towards her. She closed her eyes, coughing from the dirt that was dancing its way into her lungs.

Mac stopped at her head, his feet on either side. He reached into his overalls pocket, pulling out the worn out carton of cigarettes, wrapping his lips onto a butt of one, and struck a match to light it. He inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with smoke, blowing it out to the side. Mac walked down to Naomi's blood soaked leg, that had a thin layer of dirt around it. Ants were beginning to smell the open meat and began following their attention. Mac popped the cigarette back into his mouth, squatting down, his hands moving roughly down her leg.

Naomi screamed, pain coursing through her.

Mac pressed down onto her knee, allowing the bear trap to impale into her deeper.

The helpless girl cried out, Mac quickly covering her mouth.

"Shut up!" he growled, watching Naomi scream against his hand, "Shut your mouth," he hissed.

Naomi whimpered, looking at Mac.

Mac slipped his hand under her knee bringing it up, her foot falling flat on the ground.

She bit her lip, arching her back in pain, slamming the back of her head down to the dirt.

He pressed down on both ends of the trap, allowing the claws to release Naomi's leg. Mac quickly grabbed her ankle, tossing her leg to the side, throwing the trap aimlessly behind him. He stood, looking down at her once more, taking the cigarette from his lips, flicking the accumulated ash over Naomi. His feet aimed back to the direction where her head laid. He reached down, hooking his arms under hers, dragging her into the house. He picked her up and plopped her down onto the kitchen counter, or what was suppose to be one. The way he man handled her body, she seemed lifeless almost. He made sure she was able to lean against the wall before letting her go. He took one last drag from his cancer stick, removing it from between his lips. He looked at the still activated cigarette, turning it upside down, pressing the burning side down just above her navel.

Naomi screamed once more.

"Will you try to leave again?" he asked, his voice deep and sinister.

She continued to yell in pain. She wanted to fight, but had no strength left in her. She was bleeding out from her arm and leg, and now she was having a hole burned into her stomach.

With his free hand, he grabbed her face, trying to get her attention on him. He pulled her in…real close. His breathe hitting her face like a gust of wind. "Will you…leave again?" he asked once more, sternly.

Her doe eyes lifted from the cigarette to Mac's dark eyes. She nodded. Her answer staggered.

He dug his fingers into her cheeks, bringing her face forward, only to slam it back against the wall. "I can't hear you," he growled.

"No," she answered, her choice being muffled against his hand.

He took his hand off her face, slowly removing the other, seeing how some of her skin attached itself to the now burnt out cigarette. "Good," he simply followed, flicking the butt of the cigarette out the door.

Mac's dog quickly returned from under the house, walking towards the cigarette, sniffing it, and proceeded by licking it.

Mac flicked the stove on, placing an empty pot over the flame. "Now..." he turned back towards Naomi, "Let's get you fixed up," he smiled his sinister smile.

_I want to start off by apologizing for taking extremely long on posting the new chapter. My computer was not functioning and so I sent it to get "fixed" and they told me there was nothing they could do. Then I got it back on Saturday and I just turned it on and it worked, so I have no idea lol. So I did this chapter as fast and interesting as I could. I want to thank the readers for continuing to follow and favorite Gone with Sin and those who have commented lol Thank you so much. I will have the next one up as soon as possible. _

_-Evy_


End file.
